livingbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Eggs and Ham
Green Eggs & Ham is the eleventh Living Books PC CD-Rom Game from 1996 based on the famous popular 1960 children's story of the same name as written by Dr. Seuss and also based off the segment of the 1973 classic cartoon television special Dr. Seuss on the Loose was aired on CBS. And this CD-Rom was released in June 16th, 1996. Plot One sunny morning, Sam-I-Am pesters his friend named Joey to eat a breakfast food called green eggs and ham. Joey tells him that he doesn't like that food at all. Sam-I-Am continues to ask Joey if he'd eat that food in and on eight various locations (house, box, car, tree, train, dark, rain, and boat) and with Sam's five animals (mouse, fox, bee, lark and goat). After getting put over the edge about it, Joey finally chooses to give them a try in pleading that Sam-I-Am will leave him alone. This afternoon, he takes a bite of the dish, and he is surprised to find that he does like them after all, and now he will eat them in all the places Sam-I-Am just asked about. The story has ended with Sam-I-Am and Joey becoming friends. Characters *Sam I Am *Joey *Hal The Green Bird (running gag) *A mouse *A fox *A bee *Bob The Engineer *Seymour *Seymour's Mom & Dad *A lark *A goat *A boat captain Pages *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 *19 Food Coloring from the Food Coloring Matching Game # Red Wings & Hot Wings with Blue Cheese Dressing # Orange Cherry Pie & Cherries with Whipping Cream # Yellow Lamb Chop with Mint Sauce # Green Eggs and Ham # Blue Bread with Peanut Butter # Purple Pancakes & Berry with Syrup # Violet Chocolate Chip Cookies & Milk # Pink Fried Chicken and Peas # Brown Strawberries # Black Carrots and Rice # White Hamburgers # Gray Sundae Ice Cream & Bananas and Milkshake # Cyan Grilled Salmon # Magenta Cheeseburgers # Tan Cheese # Lime Hot Dogs with Mustard # Lime Green Cupcakes # Light Brown Plums # Light Green Waffles with Syrup & Butter # Light Blue Donuts # Navy Blue Flan # Aqua Oatmeal Raisin Cookies & Milk # Lavender Macaroni & Cheese # Turquoise Pizza Pie # Teal Popcorn # Crimson French Fries & Chicken Tender with Ketchup # Periwinkle Brownies # Cerulean Steak & Beef with BBQ sauce # Chartreuse Muffins # Silver Spaghetti & Meatballs # Golden Lobsters and Crabs # Bronze Grilled Cheese Sandwiches # Dark Gray Watermelon # Sky Blue Crackers with Cheese # Indigo Chocolate Cake # Apricot Lollipop and Gumballs # Dark Green Blueberries # Light Pink Sausage # Scarlet Cheese & Salami Sandwiches # Aquamarine Potato Chips # Dark Brown Pears # Rainbow Colored Bagels with Cream Cheese # Blue-Gray Apples # Navy Peppers # Orchid Mushrooms # Asparugus Hot Chips # Amber Marshmallows # Dark Pink Grapes # Plum Oranges # Light Gray Swiss Cheese # Red-Orange Salami # Hunter Green Cake # Dark Blue Tacos # Rose Burritos and Beans # Maroon Fish and Chili # Raspberry Noodles # Powder Blue Chicken Nuggets & Chicken Wings with Ranch Dressing # Burgundy Loaf & Meatloaf with Tomato Sauce # Khaki Chinese Food and Sushi # Ebony Corn Dogs with Mustard # Ivory Ramen and Pasta # Charcoal Soup and Salad # Hunter Nachos with Cheese Sauce # Bright Red Pickles # Beige Chili Dogs and Pork Mini-games *Food Coloring Game in a House *Word Game in a Box *Rhyming Game in a Sky Rhyming and Mice Game *train (rain/brain/chain) *goat (boat/coat/float) *lark (dark/shark/hark/bark/park) *bee (tree/knee/three) *car (jar/tar/star) *fox (box/ox) *mouse (house/blouse/grouse) *ham (Sam/jam/yam/ram/clam) Trivia *Like Ruff's Bone and Arthur's Computer Adventure, this game's credit sequence features concept art instead of the usual kind, but it does borrow music from some of the credits animations: the wizard, the artists, and the brass band. If this game's credits did have these credits characters on-screen, this game would have used the same kind of credits animations like "Sheila Rae, the Brave" and "The Berenstain Bears in the Dark". *This is the first Living Books in which the second page is used in the Living Books Samplers instead of the first page, as the first page has no text on it at all. * This Second Version doesn't have always the Demo from "Dr. Seuss's Preschool" and "Kindergarten Reading Disc II". * On the Living Books logo variant: the book gets hit by a plate Quotes Mouse: '''Got any 11's? ''Fox (looking at cards):' ''Nope, Go fish. (''Fish pops up.) Fox: '''Hey, you win. '''Sam I Am: '''Would you like them now... ''out pocket-watch ''...or later? '''Joey: '''Sam, I am a green food hater! '''Sam I Am: '''Would you, if I sang (sings) a SONG? '''Joey: '''Not if you'll sang it all day long! '''Joey: ''off Sam's hat Would you get this through your brain? Never, ever on a train! '''Sam I Am: '''How about in candle-light? '''Joey: '''Get those eggs out of my sight! '''Sam I Am: '''Would you like them for a snack? '''Joey: '''Pack up your eggs and take them back! '''Joey: '''I will not eat Coloring Foods. I will not eat them Sam I Am. '''Joey: '''I would NOT eat them in the sky. Not even if green eggs could fly! '''Fox: '''Would you try them if we stopped? '''Joey: '(Sam stopped the car in front of a stop sign) ''I would not try them if we stopped. '''Fox: '''Or would you try them if we go? '''Joey: '''Positively no, no, (the car started moving again) ''NO! (Sam grabs Joey's ear) Joey: 'Sam I Am, as a favor to me - GO AWAY AND LET ME BE! '''Joey: '''I do NOT like your food today, so take your eggs and go away! '''Sam I Am: '''Peanut butter's great in blue. I've spread it on blue bread for you. '''Joey: '''I don't want blue bread and blue peanut butter today. Take that blue stuff back and go away. '''Mouse: '''Would you eat them with some cheese? Would you, would you, would you, please? '''Joey: '''I would not eat them with some cheese. Not if you begged on bended knee. ''(mouse eats cheese) 'Bee: '''Would you eat them with some honey on them? Would you, would you, would you, please? '''Joey: '''I would not eat them with some honey on them. Not if you give me some my money. '''Clam: '''Would you like them with a sign? '''Joey: '''I am going to count to nine! '''Sam I Am: '''Hot dogs in lime with lime Mustard on them! I have made them just for you. '''Joey: '''All that I can say is "YIKES! Hot dogs shouldn't come in lime!". '''Sam I Am: '''Would you eat them cold or warm? Would you eat them in a storm? ''(Suddenly, there is a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning. Joey jumps out) 'Joey: '''I would NOT eat them wet or dry. I would NOT, and I'll tell you why: I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them, Sam I am. '''Sam I Am: '''Try them! They are so delicious. Green eggs and ham are quite nutritious. '''Joey: '''Sam! Will you please get off my face and go away? You've asked me 20 times today! '''Sam I Am: '''Rainbow-colored bagels might be nice now. with Rainbow-colored cream cheese! YUM! Would you let me served you some? '''Joey: '''Not with Rainbow-colored cream cheese or alone. I rather ether dry dog bone. '''Sam I Am: '''Would you eat them on my hat? Would you eat them with the rat. '''Joey: '''I would NOT, could NOT; that is that. ''(Joey pushes Sam away) '''Sam I Am: '''Have some turquoise pizza pie! It is something you should try. '''Joey: '''Turquoise pizza pie? What a trick! That is sure Turquoise food to make me sick. '''Joey: '''I would not eat them with a goat. Not if it wore a rubber float! '''Joey: '''I would not eat them with a goat. Not if it wore a coat! '''Joey: '''I would not eat them with a goat. Not if it rowed a boat! '''Joey: I would not eat them with a lark. Not if lark going to fly with the hark! Joey: '''I would not eat them with a lark. Not if lark goes in the tree is bark! '''Joey: '''I would not eat them with a lark. Not if you take lark to the park! '''Joey: I would not eat them with a lark. I would not eat them with an shark! Joey: I would not eat them with a lark. I would not eat them in a dark! Joey: 'I would NOT, could NOT on a train. I will not eat them in the rain! '''Joey: '''I will NOT eat them on a train. Not if you tied it with a chain! '''Joey: '''I will NOT eat them on a train. Why can't you get that from your brain! '''Joey: '''I do NOT like them with a bee. Not if you begged on bended knee! '''Joey: '''I would NOT, could NOT with a bee. Now go before I count to three! '''Joey: '''I would NOT eat them with a bee. I would NOT eat them in a tree! '''Joey: '''I will NOT eat them in a car. Not if you put them in a jar! '''Joey: '''I would NOT, could NOT in a car. Not if you wished upon a star! '''Joey: '''I will NOT eat them in a car. Not if the car is stuck in a tar! '''Joey: '''I will NOT eat them with a mouse. I will NOT eat them with an grouse! '''Joey: '''I will NOT eat them with a mouse. I will NOT eat them in a house! '''Joey: '''I will NOT eat them with a mouse. Not even if it wore a blouse! '''Joey: '''I do NOT like them with a fox. Not if you put them in a box! '''Joey: '''I will NOT eat them with a fox. I will NOT eat them with an ox! '''Joey: '''I do NOT like green eggs and ham! Not spread with raspberry jam! '''Joey: '''I do NOT like green eggs and ham! Not even with a candid yam! '''Joey: '''I do NOT like green eggs and ham! I will NOT eat them with a ram! '''Joey: '''I do NOT like green eggs and ham! I will NOT eat them with a clam! '''Joey: '''I do NOT like green eggs and ham! I do NOT like them, Sam-I-am! '''Sam I Am: '''Do you think you will take a bite? Will we have to wait all night? '''Sam I Am: '''Pink fried chicken might be nice. with some pink peas. Want a plateful? You want try it. Just say please! '''Joey: '''No pink chicken! No pink peas! Pink food always makes me sneeze. '''Seymour: '''How much longer? Are we there? ''(Seymour bounces up and down) '''Seymour's Mom: '''Seymour, please. Sit in your chair. '''Seymour: ''(points to the car on top of the train) Why is there a car up there? ''(Seymour climbs out of the window to reach up to the car) Seymour's Mom: ''(brings''' Seymour back down to his seat) Hush! Sit in your chair. It's not polite to stare. '''Sam I Am: '''Purple pancakes is nice and taste so great. with some Purple syrup and berry on them. Let me pile them on your plate. '''Joey: '''Put those purple pancakes in a stack. Turn around, and take them back. '''Joey: '''Thank you for letting me try something new. Now, in return, here's something for you. ''(Joey makes some blue roasted turkey) '''Sam I Am: Something blue? Something blue. That's something new. Joey: '''Try it. is blue roasted turkey. You'll like it. I've made it for you. '''Sam I Am: '''Orange cherry pie is nice. with some Orange cherries and whipping cream on it. Like to try it? Have a slice! '''Joey: That's not something I would try. I won't eat orange cherry pie. Sam I Am: '''Bright red pickles might be nice from a jar. Look at what a treat they are! '''Joey: '''That's a treat that I would dread. Because Pickles come in green, I told. I won't eat pickles if they're bright red. '''Sam I Am: '''Golden lobsters and crabs might be nice on a plate. This is something you can't hate lobsters and crabs. '''Joey: Gold food always breaking my teeth. Because Lobsters and Crabs come in red, I told. I won't eat lobsters and crabs if they're gold. Sam I Am: '''Have some hamburgers in white. They're easier to see at night. '''Joey: '''Not at night, or in the day. Take those white hamburgers away! '''Sam I Am: '''Some black carrots might be nice, with some a bowl of nice black rice. '''Joey: '''No black carrots or black rice. Black food always make me hiccups. I do not want to tell you twice. '''Sam I Am: '''How about green eggs and ham? '''Joey: '''I will not eat green eggs and ham. I will not eat them, Sam I Am. '''Sam I Am: '''Marshmallows in amber! Have a couple! I have lots! '''Joey: I don't care if you have many. Because They just up post to be white, not amber. I don't want to dine on any! '''Sam I Am: '''Have some donuts in light blue! They are really something new. '''Joey: '''Light blue donuts? In a stack? Put those light blue donuts back! Category:Living Books Games